Harry Potter: The Return
by KimTomPW
Summary: Albus, James, and Lily start getting clues from their parents about where they are.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 1 Summer Fun

It took James a good week after the summer holidays began to finally accept that they needed help in finding their parents. And this help wasn't coming from just anyone. It was coming from a Slytherin. Albus really hadn't minded when all was said and done. He was more concerned on helping Lily cope with the fact that she was really a Potter. Albus remembered that day at the train station like it was yesterday.

"There's something you need to know." Ron said.

Hermione looked anxiously from her husband to Albus and James. Rose and Hugo were staying out of this by keeping quiet. Draco excused himself, and he and his son walked off.

"We can tell her, Aunt Hermione," Albus said, feeling stupid enough as it is after blowing it.

Why did he have to go off and almost call Lily his sister?

"Tell me what?" Lily asked.

She was clearly getting more annoyed by the second. Ron and Hermione looked over at her.

"Lily, you're not a Weasley," Hermione told her.

She just stared at the twp people she thought were her real parents for a moment.

"How can that be?" Lily asked, shouting.

"Our mum had a baby around the same time Aunt Hermione had Hugo. That baby was you, Lily," James said.

He wanted to put a hand on his sister's shoulder, but didn't know what she might do.

"So, you're saying I'm really…" Lily began.

"Lily Potter. You're our sister," Albus said with a smile.

Saying that Lily was upset was an understatement. She had yelled at them the whole way home and locked herself in her room for a week, too, only letting Hugo in because his bed was in there.

xxx

It had now been a month now since Lily had accepted the fact that she had been lied to all her life and was now asking questions. She had finally stopped after considering the fact that if it was known she was a Potter, the Death Eaters, or what was left of at least, could have kidnapped her. Though, that wasn't technically true it James's case. Then again, You could never be sure, so Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny thought it would be best if Lily was made out to be a Weasley.

"Albus, are you ready yet?" James yelled from downstairs.

Albus ran out of their room and stopped at the edge of the stairs.

"Just a minute," he yelled back to his brother.

Albus sighed and threw on a plain red shirt. They were all going to the watering hole for a swim. Albus had been swimming before, but never learned to do it properly. James saw the worried look of Albus's face when he reached the bottom step.

"Are you all right?" he asked his brother.

"I… I can't really swim," Albus admitted.

James laughed and threw an arm around Albus.

"You'll get the hang of it. Trust me. Just stay in the shallow water until you fill you can go further. That's how we learned," he said.

xxx

James groaned a little when he saw two familiar figures waiting for them. The man was dressed in black robes. The boy was in green swimming with a plain white shirt.

"You didn't say anything about the Malfoy's coming too," James moaned.

"It's not like they could come to our house," Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

She rolled her eyes, but then regretted it. Albus wouldn't have known anything about it before.

"There's a Charm on our house so that no one but family members knows where it is," Rose said.

They all stopped in front of Draco Malfoy and his son, Scorpius.

"Malfoy," Ron greeted.

"Weasley," Draco nodded.

Scorpius walked away and sat at the edge of water while Hugo, Lily, Albus, Rose, and James ran into the water.

"I'll just be watching the kids while you talk," Hermione said, not really wanting to be around Draco,

She kissed Ron's cheek and walked away. Rose walked over to Scorpius and sat down next to him.

"You look like you don't want to be here," she said.

Scorpius didn't even look at her. He just continued to play with the water with his feet.

"You can say that," Scorpius said.

Rose then glanced over at his father and saw what he was wearing.

"Why is your father wearing robes on a day like today?" she asked.

Rose was surprised when Scorpius looked over at her this time.

"Like you don't know," Scorpius said sourly.

"Rose, are you getting back in or not," Hugo asked.

She told to her younger brother.

"Hold on," Rose said.

She looked back over at Scorpius, and was surprised to find him still looking at her,

"Are you going to swim?" Rose asked.

"Maybe later," Scorpius said.

xxx

They all were laughing when they entered the house.

"That was so much fun," Hugo said.

"Yeah, it was," Albus agreed as Ron and Hermione passed them.

"Afraid of drowning still?" James asked Albus.

Albus turned with a smile on his face.

"Not at all. I had a great time," he said.

He then looked over at Rose, who handed said anything.

"What did you think, Rose? Rose?" Albus asked.

Rose shook her head and eyes Albus.

"What?" she asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and her and Hugo started going up the stairs.

"Did you like swimming today," she asked as continued up the stairs.

"Oh, yes. It was great today," Rose said.

She then also began walking upstairs.

"Something tells me her mind's not thinking about swimming," James said.

Albus nodded in agreement. He then carefully took out the invisibility cloak from him beg as they entered their room.

"Did you ever find out what Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy were talking about?" James asked.

"They're just trying to think of places where Mum and Dad could be," Albus said.

It had been a last minute decision on James's part. He hadn't expected for the Malfoys to be there though. That he been a plus for that reason alone.

"I've been thinking. What if Mum and Dad don't want to be found? I mean, that's why they went into hiding in the first place, right?" Albus asked.

"I don't think they're trying to figure out where they are to go looking for them," James said.

"But then why…" Albus began.

"I think it's more for reassurance. They'd feel better knowing where they are and that they are safe," James said.

Albus looked down and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I'd want to know as well," he admitted.

Albus put the cloak up and headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

AN:

Yay I got the first up finally! Finals have been a killer. I guess I'll tell you all Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year now just in case I not get to update before then.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 Sneaking Around In Different Ways

Albus's got red with anger at his aunt and uncle's news. He had just been told that the Mr. Mafloy would be coming and possibly his family.

"You what?" Albus asked furiously.

This was the first time Albus had been truthfully livid with his aunt and uncle.

"I thought only family members and Professor McGonagall were aloud to know where we lived," Albud said.

Albus was glad that at least his brother, James, felt the same way about this situation. He was especially surprised that his uncle had even agreed to such a thing. Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms as she and Ron looked at James and Albus.

"I do hope the both of you don't act like this when the Malfoys come over today," she said.

Their eyes grew. Neither James nor Albus were expecting them over today.

"Today?" Albus asked with a moan.

"Yes, today," Ron said, though he didn't seemed too thrilled about this either.

It was a known fact in the Wealsey house that the Malfoys weren't liked.

"How could you ever…" James began, but stopped at the look Hermione was giving him. "Oh, all right."

Albus and James ran into Rose while walking back up their room.

"What are you two on about?" Rose asked.

"You should be happy," Albus said, crossing his arms as he and James stopped in front of Rose on the stairs.

Rose took note of her cousin's tone and crossed her arms as well.

"And why's that?" she asked in anger.

She was mostly irritated with Albus because she had no idea why he was acting like this. Albus looked away from her. He didn't mean to spat at her like that. James noticed this, and decided to answer, not caring how he sounded.

"Your boyfriend's coming over," he said

Rose's face began scarlet red with anger. James showed no regret for what he had said.

"He is not my boyfriend! Besides, how can they come? No one knows where we live unless…" Rose began.

But it could not be possible. What would possess her mother and father to allow people like the Malfoys into the house if they supposedly despised them? Rose looked at James, who nodded.

"That's right," James said.

She glanced towards the kitchen where her parents were and looked back at her cousins.

"Why on Earth would they do something like that?" Rose asked with a sigh.

Albus was glad that Rose had clamed down, but he hadn't clamed any.

"Ask them yourself," he said, trying to sound calmer than he felt so he wouldn't set off Rose again.

Rose put her nose up in the air and continued walking down the stairs.

"This may not be as bad as it seems," James bluntly replied as he and Albus walked into their room.

Albus turned to him as he plopped down on his bed.

"What do you mean? Of course it is," he said, almost yelling.

"Think about it, Albus. We really haven't been able to know what's going on, right?" James asked.

"Right," Albus said uncertainly with a nod.

James looked mischievously at the door.

"How would you like to get in on their conversation?" he asked.

Albus's eyes grew.

"But how… oh, I see," he realized.

After a pause, a question crossed his mind.

"But do you think Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione would be expecting something like that though?" Albus asked.

James looked down, thinking this over.

"Maybe, but it won't hurt to try. They might be too occupied with other things," he said, hopeful.

James's head was still down. He was now apparently thinking.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked, wanting his brother to say something.

He was a little shocked when he saw his brother smile and give a slight laugh.

"Trust me when I say Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione would've preferred not to have told Mr. Malfoy where we lived," James said.

Albus also laughed. His thoughts went back to the day they had gone swimming.

"I could tell when we were swimming. Aunt Hermione didn't want to be around Scorpius's dad unless she had to," he said.

With a sigh, Albus got in his school trunk and took out the Invisibility Cloak. James and Albus would often switch off who would hold the cloak.

xxx

When they had heard no noise of the Malfoy's presents, Albus and James came waling down the stairs when there was a knock at the door. They stopped as Hermione and Ron approached the door.

"Come on into the kitchen," was all Ron said to Mr. Malfoy before turning back to the kitchen.

Hermione stopped and looked up at Albus and James.

"You two boys stay upstairs," she ordered.

"Yes, Aunt Hermione," they said in unison, their heads falling.

They turned and saw Rose at the head of the stairs, hands on her hips. Albus sighed, not wanting to have another confrontation with her.

"Was that Mr. Malfoy?" Rose asked.

James looked over at Albus, who clearly wasn't going to answer her question, and turned back to Rose.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

A smile crept up on Rose's face and she looked over James shoulder. Albus laughed inside, knowing who she was looking for.

"Did Scorpius come with him?" Rose asked.

Albus laugh out loud now as his thoughts were confirmed. To his surprise, Rose did not go off on him. She instead sighed and looked back at James sincerely.

"No," James told her.

She sighed and turned to Albus as he cleared his thought.

"Why do you care?" Albus asked her.

She hadn't been really paying any attention to him. She looked back at him as if she hadn't even heard him.

"Albus, can I borrow Gwen?" Rose wondered.

"Yeah, sure," he said, looking puzzled.

"Thanks," Rose smiled, throwing her arms around.

Albus awkwardly patted her on the back. She beamed at one once more and ran into her cousins' room to retrieve the owl.

"What is that girl up to?" James asked.

Albus shrugged and looked at his brother. It was then they realized they were still on the stairs. They were walking into their bedroom as Rose was walking out, Gwen on her shoulder.

"I don't know and I don't want to," Albus said.

He sighed as he looked down at his trunk. He was glad that he had ended up putting the cloak back up. Who knows what Rose would have done if she would have seen it lying on his bed?

"Are you ready?" James asked, noticing his brother just staring down at the cloak.

"Let's just get this over with," Albus said.

James couldn't help but smile at Albus.

"Nervous, are we?" he asked with a laugh.

Albus looked up and shook his head.

"I just don't want to see Aunt Hermione upset, that's all," he said.

He threw the cloak around him and his brother and they disappeared. The door opened seemingly on its own and closed. Albus was on his tiptoes, trying to level with James as they quietly walked down the stairs. They stopped whenever they heard Draco start talking.

"I trust you read The Daily Prophet today?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"What was in…" Albus asked before James threw a hand over his brother's mouth.

"Shhh…" James whispered.

They slowly continued to walk down the stairs until they reached the bottom.

"Yes, but we didn't let them see," Ron said.

They heard their uncle fumble with the morning's paper.

"You have the Ministry wondering how many more of the Potters' kids you have here," Draco said.

James and Albus looked over at each other. They hadn't known Draco worked at the Ministry of Magic. Or maybe he didn't and it was just something he had overheard. They heard their aunt sigh then.

"I can only imagine what they're feeling," Hermione said.

Though Albus and James couldn't see because they didn't dare try to wall in the kitchen, Ron looked over at Hermione.

"Hermione, they understand…" Ron began before being cut up by her raised hand.

"Oh, come off it, Ron. Don't you think they feel somewhat abandoned?" she inquired.

Albus and James glanced over at each other once again. They didn't know their aunt had thought anything like that. James had never felt that way. Albus had at first, but he how understood everything, just like his Uncle Ron had tried saying.

"Have that tried to contact you?" Draco asked.

Albus and James turned their attention back to the conversation then.

"The boys have gotten notes, but…" Ron began before hearing a gasp.

It had come from Hermione.

"Holy cricket. Why didn't I see it before?" Hermione asked, more to herself than to Ron or Draco.

Albus and James had to hold back laughing at their aunt's choice of words.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked.

She was apparently thinking, because there was a long pause, and it was killing Albus and James inside that they wanted to scream out loud.

"Who's the one person besides us that Harry and Ginny would choose to be their Secret Keeper if they were under the Fidelius Charm?" Hermione finally asked.

"McGonagall," Ron said so softly that Albus and James almost didn't catch what he had said.

"Preciously," Hermione nodded.

"How are you going to get her to divulge their location then?" Draco asked.

Albus and James were listening even closer now.

"We don't," Ron sighed. "McGonagall won't budge with something like this."

Albus and James could hear their uncle slump down in a chair. Apparently he had been standing. They carefully made their way back up to their room, knowing that they weren't going to get any else out of the conversation.

"So, what do we do?" Albus asked after the door was closed and the cloak off.

"We get the Headmistress to spill," James said simply.

"But you heard Uncle Ron," Albus said.

James sighed and turned.

"We're their kids. She'd have to tell us," he said.

Albus fell to the bed, hoping he was right.

AN:

Well, it looked like I did get to update before the New Year. So, everyone have a HAPPY NEW YEAR. Here we come 2010!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 The Third and Fourth Wheels

Albus and James had taken Lily into their bedroom a week or so before heading back to Hogwarts and showed her the notes their parents had sent them. A couple of days after that, Ron and Hermione had decided to finally show them the locked room, Albus and James acting like this was the first time seeing it. It was now the morning of September the first, and the Weasley house was all in a chaos. Hermione was half way up the stairs, yelling at Rose, James and Albus, who still had yet to emerge from their room with their trunks to leave for King's Cross.

"I thought I told you all to be packed be last night," Hermione called up to Rose, James and Albus.

"Lily and I are ready, Mum," Hugo said.

Hermione turned and smiled as she saw Lily and Hugo sitting on their trunks, waiting patiently at the door. Ron stopped at the front of the steps and shook his head at his wife and laughed.

"I know you two are, and I thank you for that," Hermione said with a big smile on her face.

Rose, Albus, and James finally came down the stairs with their trunk five minutes later.

"Sorry, Aunt Hermione," James apologized as Lily and Hugo finished putting their things in the car with help from Ron.

"Come on you three. Let's get those trunks in the car all ready," Ron called from outside.

James, Albus, and Rose turned to Hermione with guilty eyes.

"You better get your things in the car before we run even later," Hermione said.

Everything was packed and ready to go ten minutes later.

xxx

Ron and Hermione were fast behind Hugo and Lily as they were last to go through the barrier of Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"You kids have fun," Hermione said as she took her only son in her arms.

Hermione had never been away from Hugo this long before. Letting him go was hard, just like it was like the others. Ron laughed as Hermione was making it difficult for Hugo to leave her arms.

"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad," Hugo said, as he walked far away from his mother so she couldn't pull him back in her arms.

"Bye, Uncle Ron," James laughed.

Rose and Albus waved. They all turned to start walking towards the train accept for Lily.

"What is it, Lily?" Ron asked.

Albus, James, Rose, and Hugo turned.

"For eleven years I believed you two were my parents. I suppose it's just going to take some getting used to," Lily said.

Hermione then got very teary eyed, causing the kids to close their eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart…" she began, but nothing else was auditable through the sobs.

Lily gave a small gasp as her aunt took her in her arms.

"I guess I just wish I knew what they were thinking when they gave me to you," she said timidly after Hermione finally let go of her.

The other four slowly back away.

"That's the thing. I don't think they were thinking. The only thing that they cared about was keeping you safe," Ron said.

Lily smiled and hugged her uncle.

"Lily," Albus called.

Lily's eyes grew when she realized the train was about to leave.

"Bye," she yelled to Ron and Hermione as she ran towards her brothers and cousins.

Hermione turned to Ron, who had leaned closer to her.

"No kids until Christmas," Ron whispered into her ear.

Hermione bit her lip.

"What ever will we do?" she asked in a low and seductive tone.

"Do you two want to bunk with us or are you going to get your own compartment?" Albus asked.

"We're getting our own compartment," Lily told him.

She and Hugo waved goodbye and headed through the train to find an empty compartment.

"See you three tonight," James said.

He and Fred said goodbye to Albus, Lucy, and Rose.

"Come on," Lucy said, grabbing Albus with hand, and tried to grab Albus's, but failed.

Albus gasped and fell to the ground with another boy.

"Oh, sorry," the boy apologized.

Albus opened his eyes and found that it was Scorpius. This had happened before their very first year. The two began laughing as the memory came back to them.

"It's okay, Scorpius," Albus said.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Rose asked.

Scorpius looked at Rose in shock. He didn't know what to say at her question.

"Er…" Scorpius began.

Albus laughed and slapped Scorpius on the back.

"Oh, come on," he said, still laughing.

Rose's face then went down and she felt her cheeks become warmer.

"Unless, of course, you're all ready sitting with someone," she said.

"I'm not, actually," Scorpius admitted, now also looking down.

"Then, get in here," Lucy said.

Rose and Scorpius looked up to find Lucy and Albus had found an empty compartment.

"So, what have you been doing over the summer?" Rose asked Scorpius as they sat down.

"Practicing Quidditch mostly," Scorpius admitted, looking down.

Rose was quick to reply, noticing the embarrassment he must be feelings.

"Oh, us too. You can never have enough practice," she said.

Rose and Scorpius talked all the way to the station, making Lucy and Albus feel completely shut out. Fred laughed as he and James noticed Lily, Hugo at her side, on her tiptoes, apparently looking for someone.

"What are you doing, Lily?" Fred asked.

"Looking for Hagrid," she said.

James then started laughing too.

"It shouldn't be that difficult to spot him," he told her.

"Fris' years, follow me," a roaring voice called.

Lily and Hugo's eyes grew and looked at each other.

"Or hear apparently," Fred said, laughing even more if that was possible.

xxx

Albus was in thought as he, Rose, Lily, James, and Fred walked into the Great Hall.

"How did they get the carriages to pull themselves?" he asked.

James and Fred looked nervously at each other.

"Er…" Fred began, not really knowing what to say.

Albus hadn't said anything about it last year, making them believe he had all ready known.

"You don't really know?" James asked.

Albus then turned to Rose and Lucy.

"Know what?" he asked.

"They're pulled by Thestrals," Rose told him.

"What are they?" Albus asked.

Lucy looked nervously as Rose and then turned back to Albus.

"Well, they're invisible," she said.

"Only someone that has seen death can see them," James added.

They all found seats and sat down as the doors to the Great Hall reopened.

"Hey, here comes the first years," Rose said.

"Do you think they'll have Lily as a Potter or Weasley?" Albus asked James from across the table.

"I wouldn't doubt it's under Potter," James said with a laugh.

They waited anxiously as the Sorting Hat sorted first year after first year.

"Potter, Lily," Professor Longbottom called.

"Guess that answers it," Albus said as they watched Lily nervously walked up and sat on the stool.

"It looks like we have another Potter. I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR," The Sorting Hat yelled.

"All right, Lily," they all cheered.

Lily came skipping over the Albus and sat next to him.

"And you were worried," Albus jeered.

"Oh shut up," Lily said, sticking out her tongue.

"Weasley, Hugo," Professor Longbottom soon called.

Albus noticed Rose biting down on her lip.

"Why are you so nervous, Rose?" he asked.

"Oh, I could think of a couple of things," she said as she just stared at her brother.

"Another Weasley had to come some time. GRYFFINDOR," the Sorting Hat yelled.

"Yes," they all cheered, Rose more than the others.

"Welcome you two," Fred said.

"Thanks," Lily and Hugo smiled.

xxx

Lily and Hugo looked all around the Common Room in aw.

"Well, what do you two think?" Lucy asked.

"It's brilliant," Lily smiled.

Albus noticed his brother was looking down, not really paying attention to anything.

"What's the matter, James?" he asked.

"Oh, don't mind him," Fred told him. "It's just finally sinking in that he's not a Prefect."

James looked up at Fred with an angry look on his face.

"That's a lie! Besides, I knew I wouldn't be chosen. Dad wasn't. Neither was Mum," he said.

"Rose and Hugo will possibly be the next in the family to be Prefects," Lucy admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Rose asked.

"Well, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were both Prefects," Lucy said, not really taking into consideration that for father was also a prefect and Head Boy.

"That doesn't mean anything," Hugo replied a little bitterly.

"Looks like someone doesn't want to be a Prefect," Fred said.

"He's just homesick," Albus sighed, totally understanding where Hugo was coming from.

"Homesick?" Rose asked.

"Didn't you wish you could be back home sometimes when you first got here?" Lucy wondered.

"Never," Rose said defiantly.

James and Fred looked away so she wouldn't see them laughing.

"Somehow, I don't believe you," Albus said.

James and Fred went to do their own things as did Lily and Hugo, leaving Albus, Rose, and Lucy sitting on the couch near the fireplace.

"Hey, did you get a good look at our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Albus asked.

Rose and Lucy looked over at each other and shrugged.

"Couldn't say I did. He was all covered up in his cloak now, wasn't he?" Rose asked.

"They're saying he's a Auror from the Ministry of Magic," Lucy said.

"Really?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, that's why he can't reveal himself," Lucy said.

James walked up to Albus as they all were getting ready to go to bed some hours later.

"Are you, Rose, and Lucy excited about your new classes?" he asked.

"Rose is, of course. I'm all right about them. Lucy's trying to be optimistic," Albus said.

AN:

Another chapter down.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 The First Clue

It was the morning after the Welcoming Feast, and everyone was in the Great Hall having breakfast before their first class.

"Will you two hurry up all ready?" Lucy asked.

She was very fidgety. No one knew why until it came to Albus about what their first class was. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Someone's excited about seeing out new Defense Against the Dark Art's professor," he said.

"Jenkins was horrible. Uncle Ron said that he reminded him of Lockhart," James admitted.

Molly and Roxanne, who had apparently been listening to this, started to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm sure all of us are glad he decided to leave," Fred said.

"Come on," Lucy called.

Albus and Rose turned to find Lucy was all ready at the entrance waiting for them.

"All right, we're coming," Rose said with a laugh.

"Bye," James and Fred waved.

Rose and Albus were out of breath by the time they finally caught up with Lucy.

"Lucy, you're acting like there won't be any seats," Rose said as the three of them walked into the classroom.

"Honestly, what's with the hood?" Rose asked in a whisper.

There were surprisingly more students all ready in classroom then Albus and Rose had predicted.

"To mask me from my enemies, Miss Weasley," a voice came from the stairs that led to the professor's office.

"Oh…" Rose said, just staring at the cloaked man that was now walking down the stairs.

"Now, will you all take your seat?" the professor asked.

They all obeyed. Lucy leaned into her two cousins.

"The Headmistress didn't even tell us what his name was," she whispered to Albus and Rose.

"That is because I asked her not to, Miss, Weasley," their professor said.

Lucy's eyes grew. She thought she had said it softly enough.

"Shhh," Albus told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," the professor said.

Albus's eye grew. If he had known any better, he could have sworn he had heard a hint of laugh in his voice.

"The Headmistress believes it will be safer to have an Auror here until every Death Eater is caught," the professor said.

"That would take years," a voice said from towards the back of the room.

They all turned to find that the comment had come from Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hardly, Mr. Malfoy," the professor laughed.

Albus began to think. He knew that there were still Death Eaters out, but he didn't know just how many there were.

"How many are still out there, Sir?" he asked.

The professor turned to Albus, who swallowed hard.

"Twenty that we know of, but they've been trying to recruit," the professor said.

"Who would be that idiotic to join?" Rose asked.

"Exactly those people, Miss Weasley. Idiotic people," the professor said.

Everyone was surprised when their professor suddenly let out a little laugh.

xxx

Later that night, Rose, Albus, and Lucy were sitting on the couch that faced the fireplace in the Common Room.

"He's amazing," Lucy said in an almost dream like state.

"I suppose," Rose said with a laugh.

Albus opened his mouth, but stopped when James and Fred walked behind the couch.

"Who are you three on about?" James asked.

"Our Defense Against the Dark Art's professor," Albus told them.

"I think Lucy's fancying him," Rose laughed.

Lucy looked angrily over her cousin.

"Is it the whole dark and mysterious thing?" Fred asked.

"That's gross," Lucy snapped.

She was clearly annoyed at this.

"Well, stop acting like you do then," Albus said.

Lucy stormed off.

"Honestly," Rose said.

Even though she had poked fun at her cousin too, she also got up and followed Lucy to console her.

"What's that on the table?" Fred suddenly asked.

James and Albus turned to the table Fred was pointing at.

"It looks like…" James began, taking a step closer.

But it couldn't be. Why would just be lying on a table in the Common Room where someone could just take it and read it. James looked around to find at they were quite alone now.

"No, it can't be," Albus said.

They turned to Fred as he began laughing. They finally reached the table.

"It's just a piece of parchment you two," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," James replied, his eyes still on the piece of parchment.

Before James and Albus could do anything, Fred had the piece of parchment on his hand.

"Wait a minute," Fred said in shock.

He looked up at James and Albus, who both swallowed loudly.

"It has yours' and Lily's names on it," Fred said.

Albus then began looking around as James took the parchment out of Fred's hand.

"Where is she anyway?" he asked.

"She and Hugo wanted to get a better look at the Quidditch Field," Fred said.

Fred then noticed the look James and Albus were giving each other.

"What is this about?" he asked in a demand. "I have a feeling there's something you haven't been telling me."

"Nothing… only just our parents have been sending letters not for the past year," James said, looking down at the letter.

"They what," Fred snapped.

He was clearly upset that he hadn't been told this information before.

"Sorry, but we couldn't tell anyone," James said.

"Only Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione know because… well they all ready did somehow," Albus tried to explain.

"So, you know where they are then?" Fred asked.

"No, they haven't told us," James said with a sigh. "Why do you think we've been spying on their meetings with Mr. Malfoy?"

They were surprised when a small showed on Fred's face.

"This is wicked," Fred said.

"I guess we'll tell Lily when she comes," Albus told them.

xxx

James and Albus waited for Lily and Hugo to return.

"Lucy, there's something Albus and I need to show you. It's important," James said.

Hugo understood and happened up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Important? Wait, no way! We got another letter from…" Lily began before Albus covered her mouth.

There was to telling if anyone would come walking down the stairs at any moment.

"Shhh…" James said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"No one's supposed to know," Albus whispered.

"All right, then," Lily said.

Albus turned to James, ho began opening the letter.

"Go on," he urged.

James cleared his throat and began reading.

Dear Kids,

I hope you are enjoying your classes. If I'm not mistaken, this will be the first time for Lily. We are aware that your aunt and uncle are looking for us. We will be reunited soon. However, it's not quite the time for searching just yet. I will tell you, though, that we're closer than you think.

Love,

Mum and Dad

They stared at the piece of parchment in James's hand for a long moment.

"Closer than you think'? What the bloody hell does that mean?" James asked.

Lily looked up at her brothers.

"They couldn't possibly mean Hogwarts, could they?" she asked.

"That'd be too obvious in my opinion," Albus told her.

"Maybe they're trying to throw us off," Albus then suggested.

"It's a thought," James said with a shrug.

James and Albus looked over at their sister, who had made a small noise.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I got studying to do," she said.

"You definitely take after Mum in that sense," James laughed.

With that, the three of them went up to their dormitorys for the night.

AN:

None.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 5 Rose's Secret

It had been two weeks since the beginning of term had started. Rose had acted like she always had for the first week, but then she had become very secretive. Lucy and Albus had noticed Rose had been studying less and had been really distracted. Albus and Lucy saw Rose heading towards the portrait hole to leave one night as they were doing homework.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked her.

Rose turned to him, fury in her eyes.

"That's none of your concern," she snapped.

Rose turned back around and stormed out.

"I think she's losing it," Lucy said.

Albus Looked down and laughed under his breath. When he looked back up, James and Fred were there.

"How long has she been acting like this?" Fred asked.

Rose suddenly came back in, apparently forgetting something.

"Since the summer," James said when Rose was out of ear shot.

They turned and watched Rose leave.

"She was borrowing Gwen a lot too," Albus said, remembering all the times she had, including before school started.

They stared at the entrance to the Common Room for a second.

"It's like she's trying to keep something from us," Lucy said, turning back to look at Albus, James, and Fred.

James crossed his arms.

"She's keeping something from us all right. We just need to find out what it is," he said.

xxx

Albus, Lucy, James, and Fred were waiting for Rose to return to the Common Room from wherever she had been a couple of nights later to confront her.

"Where have you been?" James asked.

"Who do you think you are, my father? I don't have to answer to you, James," Rose snapped at him.

Albus sighed and walked over to his brother as Rose stormed up the stairs.

"You're not going to get anywhere like that," he said.

"You have a better plan, Albus?" Fred asked.

He turned to his cousin with a smile on his face that was so like hairs when he got an ideal

"Spy on her," Albus suggested.

Lucy, James, and Fred al laughed at this. Albus's smile fell, not thinking it was funny. He thought his idea was brilliant thank you very much.

"Spy… oh, come on, now," Lucy said, still laughing uncontrollably.

"It's the only thing I can think of right now," Albus sighed.

They stayed up and tried to think of over things , but it was concluded in the end that Albus's idea was the best that they were going to come up with.

xxx

James walked over to Albus about a week later, who was sitting at one of the table in the Common Room trying to finish some homework.

"Any progress with Rose?" he asked his younger brother.

Albus had a sad look on his face when he turned to James.

"None," he sighed.

"What in the world is that girl up to?" James wondered at long.

He hadn't meant for the comment to be heard.

"I wish I knew," Albus admitted.

When he turned for a second, Albus caught sight of his younger sister.

"Hey, Lily," Albus called.

"Yeah, Albus?" the little red head asked her brother as she came skipping turned her brothers.

"Are you and Hugo doing in your classes?" he wondered.

James couldn't help but help. It was obvious that Albus had become overprotected of his younger sister.

"We're doing fine," Lily said.

"That's good," Albus smiled.

Lucy came running up to them.

"There's Rose," she whispered to Albus.

Lily and James turned when they saw Lucy and Albus looked towards the stairs. Rose took the last step and walked towards the portrait hole without even looking towards them.

"Sorry, Lily. I'll talk to you later," Albus told her.

Lucy gasped when Albus took her hand.

"Come on, Lucy. We'll use the Invisibility Cloak," Albus said.

"But that's…" she began as Albus let go of her hand and started up the stairs.

He turned to her and lowered his eyebrows when he passed her a couple of minutes later, cloak in his hand.

"Are you coming or not?" Albus asked.

She took a deep breath.

"Oh, all right," Lucy sighed.

They made sure no one was looking as Albus slipped the cloak over him and Lucy. It didn't take them long to catch up with Rose. They saw her look both ways before turning down a corridor.

"No, way," Lucy gasped.

Albus had to cover Lucy's mouth to stop her from gasping when Rose and Scorpius kissing.

xxx

When Rose returned to the Common Room, no one was in except Albus, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, James, Fred, and Louis. It was still hard to believe that Rose and Scorpius were together.

"What's this all about?" Rose demanded.

"We know what you've been doing," Albus said.

No one would have guessed Rose would be the kind to be sneaking around the castle at night, let along sneaking out to see a Malfoy.

"Oh, do you?' Rose asked, causing Albus to look away.

She saw the cloak in Albus's hand.

"How dare you," Rose snapped.

Rose was about throw a punch at Albus but stopped when Louis got in between them.

"Rose, we're not going to tell you to stop seeing this boy," Louis said to Rose's relief.

"Good, because I'm not," she told him, immensely more calm than she had been a minute ago.

"It's just… why didn't you keep it from us?" James asked.

Rose shook her head and laughed,

"Like you don't all ready know?" she said.

"I suppose that's true," James sighed.

Let's just say there would have been a lot of yelling in the Weasley household. There was also the possibility that Ron and Hermione would have brought Rose straight home. Fred then walked up to Rose and put a hand on hr shoulder.

"Listen, I know you're worried about what you parents are going to say, but it's not their choice," he said.

"That's right, it's not," Rose nodded, crossing her arms.

"It's just that keeping it a secret might do more harm than good," Lucy told Rose.

Rose looked down as they all nodded.

"It's always best to have an opened relationship," Molly said.

"You're right," Rose sighed.

Roxanne walked up to Rose when she wouldn't look at anyone.

"We're not angry at you. You know that, right?" she asked.

She looked up at Roxanne and smiled.

"Yes, I do," Rose said.

She then noticed that there were other members of the family that were missing.

"Where are Lily and Hugo?" Rose asked.

"Oh, they're sleeping," Albus said.

"We didn't think they should be involved in this. They're still young," James told her.

AN:

My classes start in a couple of weeks, so my updates will sadly become more far apart.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 6 Worst Fear

Albus, Lucy and Rose were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when James and Fred went running past them.

"Don't forget Quidditch practice today," James called to Rose and Albus.

They raised their hands in acknowledgment.

"I wonder what the professor has in store for us," Albus said as they walked into the classroom.

Lucy and Rose laughed as they sat down at their desks.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to calling him just Professor," Lucy said, still giggling.

Albus opened his book, causing Rose to gasp.

"What," he asked.

As Rose eyed the book, Albus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the book.

"Yeah, yeah, Lily's rubbing off on me," Albus said as they heard the door open.

"Good morning, class," their professor greeted them.

"Good morning, Professor," all the students replied.

"Will you all please follow?" their professor asked.

Everyone gave each other curious looks as they slowly got up, collected their thing, and followed their professor. They entered the faculty room.

"What the bloody…" Albus began before Rose covered his mouth, stopping him from finishing his comment.

A wardrobe stood there in the middle of the room. The tables and chairs were all pushed to one side of the room. The students all gasped when the wardrobe began to move.

"Can anybody tell me what's in there?" the professor asked.

Rose's hand was the first to go up.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" the professor asked.

"That's a Boggart," Rose declared.

"Very good. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?" the professor asked.

Lucy raised her hand this time.

"Miss Weasley," the professor replied.

"No one knows. It just takes the shape the person standing in front of it fears the most," Lucy explained.

"Very good," the professor said.

Albus gasped when the professor looked his way.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to be the first to try?" the professor asked.

Albus's eyes grew. Rose pushed him forward.

"Go on," she whispered.

Albus gulped and slowly walked forward.

"Now, all I want you to do when I release the Boggart is say Riddikulus," the professor told Albus.

"Okay," the nervous Albus nodded.

"Wand at the ready," the professor advised.

Albus stood in front of the wardrobe, wand being held tightly in one hand. Nothing came out though as it opened. Everyone began looking at each other in confusion.

"Strange," the professor said.

Albus loosened the grip of his wand and looked over at his professor, who was surprisingly looking back at him.

"No one loves you, Albus," a male voice said from the wardrobe.

Albus's head shut towards it, completely in shock,

"Huh?" he asked.

The professor looked at the wardrobe incredulously.

"We never wanted you as a son," a female voice now said from the wardrobe.

It was like the voices were coming from thin air. There were no faces to go with the voices.

"Riddikulus," the professor cried out.

Albus gasped as the wardrobe door shut.

"Albus…" Rose began was she slowly walked up behind him, Lucy behind her.

"I'd like to have a word with you after class, Potter," the professor said.

Albus only nodded.

"Are you all right, Albus?" Lucy asked.

"I think," he said.

Rose and Lucy looked at Albus when class was dismissed. They had all gone back to the classroom after that.

"I'll see you two later," Albus said, his voice telling then that it will be all right.

They nodded and left. Albus slowly walked up to the professor's desk.

"Do you know why I asked you to say, Albus?" the professor asked.

"No, Professor," he admitted after the shock of a professor calling him by his first name faded.

"You don't think your parents wanted you?" the professor asked.

Albus looked down, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, well I guess so. I used to think that. Apparently I still do deep down," he sighed.

It was admittedly hard not to think like that some times when he realized James and Lily had been living with their aunt and uncle all of their lives.

"You're wrong, Albus," the professor said a bit angrily.

Albus's eyes grew. None of his other professors had called him by his first name before. Even though the professor had just called him by his first name not five minutes before, but it still shocked him. That wasn't including Professor Longbottom though.

"Sorry?" Albus asked, not really sure if he had heard his professor correctly.

"Your parents love you. Leaving you killed them," the professor said.

Albus looked down, feeling a bit ashamed that he let his thoughts move in that direction.

"I know," he sighed.

"Off you go, then," the professor said, putting a reassuring hand on Albus's shoulder.

xxx

Albus couldn't concentrate during Quidditch practice that day. The Snitch would pass him right by without him even seeing it.

"Are you all right, Albus?" Rose asked.

None of the team, including James and Fred, didn't know what had happened earlier during the day in Defense Against the Dark Arts except for Rose. She had come running up to him after practice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Albus said, though the tone of his voice said otherwise.

"Albus…" Rose began, but stopped when Albus looked up at her.

He was getting annoyed and clearly didn't want to talk about what had happened.

"I'm just thinking, Rose. That's all," Albus said.

"So, you're going to be fine?" she asked him.

Albus surprisingly gave Rose a small smile. He might not have liked her hovering and trying to comfort him, but the fact of matter was that he would have done the same things if the roles were reversed.

"Yeah, I just don't want James…" Albus began before Rose smiled at him.

"I understand," Rose said

They started walking back towards the castle, Albus feeling much better than he had been a couple of minutes prior. He knew his parents loved him and giving him up had been hard, but it was just one of those things that crept up in the back of his mind every now and then.

AN:

None.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter The Second Clue

All the students were now leaving the castle for the Christmas holidays.

"Rose," Albus called out.

He laughed a Rose came running towards them, her face a little flush.

"I'm coming," Rose said breathlessly.

Lily, Hugo, James, Fred, and the rest of their cousins had all ready boarded the Hogwarts Express. Lucy and Albus had stayed behind to wait for Rose.

"Saying goodbye to Scorpius?" Lucy asked Rose.

"You could say that," Rose said, looking down as her checks got redder.

Rose spent most of the train ride home looking out the window. She had never had a boyfriend before, so being with Scorpius was really a new experience for her in the dating department. It was no mystery that Victorie and Teddy were together, but other than that, none of others had had any real relationships. Dominique was currently dating someone from work and Louis was single now. Molly, Roxanne, James, and Fred hadn't been with anyone for as long as Albus had been with them as far as he knew. Lucy had crushes, but that had been it. Lily and Hugo were still too young to even be thinking of such things. Albus himself had admittedly not even been thinking about of girls at this point,manly due to the fact that he was busy thinking about where his parents were.

xxx

Everyone was now exiting the train and leaving with heir families. When Rose got off the train, she immediately began looking for Scorpius. She was so caught up in looking that she hadn't even heard her mother calling for her.

"Rosalie Ann! If I have to call your name one more time…" Hermione began as Rose shook herself back into reality.

Being called by her full name was a bad sign. Being called her full name plus her middle was even worse. How long had she been just staring and looking for?

"All right," Rose said, quickly running to join the rest of her family.

They were all waiting for her so they could leave, which made he feel guilty.

"What's got you so distracted?" her father asked.

Ron had never seen his daughter like this before. Even though he recalled being that way sometimes, Rose had inherited most of her mother, and Ron was thankful for that. He didn't care how much of him Rose had her, although he was particular grateful she was a Keeper on the Griffindor Quidditch team like he had been.

"She was probably looking for Scorpius," Albus said, though it came out very hushed.

"Albus," Rose snapped.

His eyes widened in horror. He hadn't meant for it to be said out loud.

"And why would you be doing that?" Hermione asked Rose.

"Well… wer…we're… sort of together," Rose said.

Albus put his head down, feeling really ghastly about what had happened. He hoped Rose would forgive him.

"You're what?" Rose asked, his voice increasing one hundred times its normal volume.

"Ron…" Hermione began, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

He sighed and looked back at his daughter.

"We'll talk about this at home," Ron said.

Rose nodded and followed her dad to the car.

xxx

The yelling began as soon as the door was closed to the house. James and Albus quickly rushed Lily and Hugo to their room so that they couldn't hear the noise as bad.

"So, who cares?" James and Albus could hear Rose ask from the top of the stairs.

"Who cares? Your mother and I do! He's a Malfoy," Ron said.

"And? I'm not a little girl any more," Rose told him.

The yelling stopped then. Apparently Ron had been so shocked at his daughter's comment that he didn't know what to say at first.

"No, you're not," Ron said in almost a whispered that was inaudible to Albus and James.

Rose then started up that stairs, not seeing her cousins at first.

"Rose…" Albus began.

She looked up and saw Albus and James standing in front of her.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I… I'm really sorry," Albus apologized.

Rose sighed, which made Albus and James give her an uneasy look.

"It's all right, Albus. It was going to come out eventually," Rose said.

Albus gasped a little as Rose embraced him.

"Albus, come here," James called.

He hadn't noticed James had left. Rose went into her room and Albus went into his and James.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

He saw Lily sitting on his bed, and knew realized what was going on.

"Another note," Lily said.

James opened it up and began reading it.

Dear Kids,

More left over Death Eaters have been captured, which makes it safe to give you another clue as to where we are. Remember not to let your aunt and uncle know what's going on. However, we do want you to ask them one question. Ask them about their and your father's third year at Hogwarts.

Love Mum and Dad

One of Lily's eyebrows was arched up in confusion.

"Are they serious? What good's that going to do?" Albus asked.

"I guess we'll find out," James said, folding the piece of parchment back up.

xxx

Ron was still harping on his argument with Rose later that night. As much as he hated to admit it, Rose was not a child anymore. She was quickly reaching her fourteenth birthday. He would never like the Malfoys. No matter how much Draco was helping them out.

"Rose…" Ron said under his breath before he enter the bathroom where Hermione was in the bath.

Hermione looked at Ron as he entered the bathroom.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He looked at her, a hurt expression on his face.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed and looked to the side.

"You have to be," she said.

"It's just that…" Ron began before Hermione's laughs stopped him.

"I know, Ron. Do you think I like the idea of our daughter being with a Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

This comment caught Ron off guard.

"I thought you had no problem with it," Ron said.

Hermione sighed.

"I don't mind that they're friends. I don't, however, want them to become more then that," she told him.

"I don't want them involved in any way," Ron muttered under his breath, but Hermione still heard him.

"I know you don't," Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione laughed at the look on Ron's face as he was still in thought.

"Oh, stop worrying about it and get in here," she said.

Ron looked over at Hermione and smiled at her. He would not keep his wife waiting for him.

xxx

It was now a couple of days after Christmas, and Albus, James, and Lily had just come up with a plan to get the information they needed out of their aunt and uncle. It was clear that they all couldn't just walk up to them and ask the question. They would know something was up. It was decided that Albus, havening known the least about his parents, would be the one to do the asking.

"Uncle Ron…" Albus began nervously.

They were in the kitchen. Ron was sitting in a chair looking over some papers while Hermione was at the sink.

"Yes, Albus?" Ron asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Albus wondered.

This caused Hermione to turn and pay more attention.

"Sure, go ahead," Ron said.

"How was your third year at Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

You could see now how Albus was really the only choice who could ask this question. James and Lily would have for sure known.

"Interesting, that's for sure," Ron said with a little laugh.

"Really? How?" Albus asked, sounding a bit more excited than he should have.

"I'm surprised you don't all ready know," Hermione said.

"Afraid I don't," Albus admitted.

And that was no lie. He really didn't know anything about his parent's time at Hogwarts.

"That was the year we found out the Whopping Willow was an entrance to the Shrieking Shack," Ron said.

Albus's eyes grew. He had heard of both the Shrieking Shack and the Whopping Willow, but he would have never thought they were connected in any way.

AN:

Classes are slowly coming back up. Hopefully I'll be able to update some more before they start back up.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 8 The Auror's Confession

Albus couldn't believe that finals were only a few days away. It seemed liked they had just gotten back from the Christmas holidays. Rose had been keeping him and Lucy up extra late for the past couple of weeks to study. It seemed that Rose was now spending more time with her nose in a book than she was with Scorpius, which to be honest everyone was glad of. Rose hadn't acted as if her and Scorpius had been fighting, but everyone knew they had, so they didn't say anything to her about it.

"He could be real mental sometimes," Rose said one night as her, Albus, and Lucy were studying.

Albus and Lucy looked over at Rose in shock. This was the first time she had mentioned anything to them about being in a row with Scorpius. It sounded like she like she had been wanting to get off her chest.

"Well, how would you feel if Scorpius was avoiding you to study?" Albus asked with Lucy nodding in agreement.

Rose looked down and thought for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind. He'd be trying to make something of himself," she said.

xxx

Another week passed, bringing the finals ever so closer. On top of all the studying he had been doing, Albus still had his parents in his mind. He desperately wanted to find where they were. Albus, Lucy, and Rose walked into their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and sat down in their seats as their professor came walking in.

"Albus, I'd like for you to stay after class today," the professor told him.

"Yes, Sir," Albus nodded

"What do you think he wants?" Rose asked as she leaned into Albus to whisper to him.

Lucy glanced over at them, being the only other person who could have heard their conversation.

"I don't know," Albus admitted.

Albus was surprised to see James and Lily walk into the classroom after class. Lucy and Rose were equally as shocked.

"Have a seat you three," the professor told them.

They looked at each other anxiously and did as they were told.

"What I'm about to tell you might or might not come as a shock to you," the professor start off.

There was a pause.

"I know your parents, and I also know that they are safe," the professor said.

The three pairs of eyes lit up.

"Do you know where they are?" Lily asked.

"I do," the professor nodded.

Lily looked over at her brothers and smiled ear to ear.

"Can you tell us?" James asked.

"I'm afraid you can't know right now," the professor admitted, sighing a little.

Albus looked down, coming to a conclusion as to why their professor wouldn't tell them anything.

"They think we'll tell Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron," he said.

"It's true they don't want your aunt and uncle to know where they are right now, but they certainly don't think you'll tell anyone of you knew anything," the professor told them with a small laugh.

"I want to see them," Lily bluntly said.

The professor walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could take you," he said sincerely.

"So, what's this all about?" James asked.

"I just felt I should let you know what I could about the situation," the professor said.

Albus laughed inside. He wished the professor would have told them this information before.

xxx

Rose came running into the Common Room the next night.

"Rose, what's…" Albus began.

She ignored Albus and ran up the stairs. Lucy sighed and walked up beside him.

"We better go check on her," Lucy said.

Albus nodded and followed Lucy up the stairs to the third girls' dormitory. He knocked on the door.

"Rose, come on. Please, let us in," Albus begged.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed Albus to the side.

"Oh, honestly," she said in a exasperated tone.

The door then swung open as Lucy was reaching for it. Rose's face was red and she was crying.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

This should have mad her mad and go off on them, but it didn't. She was clearly angry, but it wasn't with them.

"Scorpius and I are over," Rose declared.

"Oh," Albus said

Rose then began to cry all over again.

"Don't act like you're not pleased to hear it. I know how much you hate his family," she sobbed.

Oh, great. Albus had now turned Rose's resentment on to him. Maybe there was something he could say that could change that.

"Yes, but I don't like that you're sad," Albus finally said, feeling pleased with his chose of words.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Lucy apologized.

She took her cousin in her arms, making Albus feel a little put out. Rose cleared her throat and wiped her eyes her and Lucy let go.

"Yes, well, I hope Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are found soon so I don't have to see or speak to him ever again," Rose said.

"That bad?" Albus asked.

Rose crossed her arms and looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"I understand," Lucy nodded.

Albus put a hand on Roes's shoulder.

"He was all right at first, but now he's a git again for hurting you," he told her.

Rpse smiled, and Albus gasped when flung herself into his arms. Instead of going downstairs with Lucy and Albus, Rose decided to stay up in the room.

AN:

Another chapter down.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 9 The Shrieking Shack

Albus, Lucy, and Rose had just taken their last final for the term. When they entered the Common Room, Lucy fell to the couch and let out a huge sigh.

"Thank God that's over with," Lucy said, absolutely exhausted from all of the exams she had taken.

Rose had ended up on the floor by the fireplace lying down with her hand on her stomach and her eyes closed.

"You look very distracted, Albus," came a voice that sounded a lot like James to Rose, whose eyes were still closed.

She opened her eyes to find that it was James. Albus turned to his brother, his eyes trying to look angry, but he was too tired.

"You think?" he snapped, trying his best to sound as mad as possible at his brother, but failing.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked with a little moan, also giving a yawn as she sat up in the chair.

Albus looked down and sighed. Rose and Lucy now also knew that Lily, James, and Albus had been getting notes from their parents.

"I'm sorry," Albus apologized, and he truly meant it. "It's just frustrating trying to find Mum and Dad."

James put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Rose got up and sat down next to Albus. Lucy was trying to go to sleep, but it wasn't going to happen with Albus, James, and Rose.

"You will find them," Lucy said, now sitting up straight, giving up on the idea of getting any rest until she was in her bed.

"I mean, we supposedly have all the answers we need all ready, but I have no clue where to begin," Albus said.

"You're just over thinking it," Rose told him.

Albus, James, and Lucy looked over at Rose.

"Over thinking?" Albus asked.

Rose nodded and got up.

"Yes, all you need to do is clear your mind tonight and I bet you'll have it figured out by the morning," she told him.

So, that's what Albus did. Before going to bed that night, he made sure his mind was completely empty of any thoughts.

xxx

Albus had been moving some throughout the night, but then he suddenly stopped and there was no expression on his face.

"How was your third year at Hogwarts?" he remembered asking his uncle a couple of days after Christmas.

Albus had been the perfect choice to ask this question because he had known the least about his parents.

"Interesting, that's for sure," his uncle had laughed.

"Really? How?" Albus asked.

He realized now how overexcited he had sounded.

"I'm surprised you don't all ready know," his aunt then said.

He had been told a little bit about his parents, but not everything.

"Afraid I don't," Albus admitted.

"That was the year we found out the Whopping Willow was an entrance to the Shirking Shack," his uncle said.

Albus shot up in bed, gasping for breath.

"No, way," he said in shock.

It was so obvious now. His parents were in the Shrieking Shack. That meant that they had to go through Whopping Willow, which of the Hogwart's grounds.

xxx

Albus walked down the stairs to the Common Room with a smile that reached ear to ear. James, Fred, Lucy, Lily, Hugo, and Rose looked at him suspiciously.

"Someone woke up on the right said of the bed today," Rose noticed.

"I know where Mum and Dad are," Albus said, not caring that Hugo was there or not.

He would find out eventually about what was going on.

"You do? Where?" James asked.

Lily was jumping up and down, unable to contain her excitement.

"Remember what Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione told us Christmas about their third year?" Albus asked.

Well, his aunt and uncle had only told him, but he didn't care.

"You're saying…" Lucy began, having heard the story before.

Hugo was keeping very quiet to everyone's surprise. Fred's eyes grew as realization hit him.

"They're in the Shirking Shack?" he asked, completely shocked as Albus nodded.

Lily finally stopped jumping.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get them," she said, all ready heading for the portrait hole.

She almost fell as James took hold of her hand to stop her.

"Wait a minute. We can't just go barging in right now," he told her.

"James is right. We need to figure out how we're going to do this," Albus said.

Now Rose and Lucy had become silent. This was a conversation for the three of them.

"All right, so what do we do?" Lily asked.

Albus looked down to think for a moment, and then it hit him.

"We need to talk to…" he began before a moan came from Lily.

"Do we have to?" she asked.

She knew who Albus meant, and hoped it was not true. Professor McGonagall was the one that needed to know this, not their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, who they hardly knew.

"Yes, we do," James nodded, agreeing with his brother, but he was still wanting to let the Headmistress know. After all, if it was true what his aunt and uncle had said the first time Mr. Malfoy came over, she was their Secret Keeper, and the only one that could tell them.

AN:

Two more chapters to go.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 10 The Return

It was a little after supper the next night when Albus, Lily, and James walked into their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They ascended the stairs to their professor's office. Albus took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Well, if it isn't the three Potters. What can I do for you?" the professor asked as he opened the door.

Albus opened his mouth, but nothing came out. James cleared his throat, causing Albus to close his mouth.

"We know where our parents are," he said, wishing he could see the expression on his professor's face.

"Do you?" the professor asked, making Lily, James, and Albus look at each in doubt now.

What if they had been wrong?

"They're in the Shrieking Shack," Lily told him, though it came out a little uncertainly.

The Auror's face, if it could be seen, went blank.

"Am I right?" Lily asked after a long pause.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised you'd find out sooner than your aunt and uncle," the professor said a little laugh.

Lily began jumping up and down again with excitement.

"I can't believe they've been here all this time," Albus said, more to himself than to the others.

"Is it safe for them to come out of hiding?" James asked.

Albus hadn't thought about that. It hadn't even crossed his mind if it was even safe for them t come out of hiding yet.

"I believe so, yes," the professor nodded. "But you should wait until tomorrow night."

"Why?" Lily asked.

The professor cleared his throat.

"They, as well as Professor McGonagall, need to be informed first," he said.

Albus and James realized that the Headmistress was the Secret Keeper, but wouldn't this professor also be one though if he was aware of it? And then they figured that even if he did know, the Headmistress would still need to be told.

"Professor McGonagall knew?" Lily asked, apparently forgetting or hadn't been aware of how Professor McGonagall was involved in this.

"Naturally," the professor said.

xxx

The next morning, Albus walked down the stairs to the Common Room to find Lily walking back and fourth.

"Why must this be done at night?" Lily asked.

James had his arms crossed, just watching Lily pace around the room.

"It'd be too easy to get caught during daylight hours," Albus told her.

Lily shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Oh, I know that. I'm just getting impatient," she said.

James gave a small laugh and put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"We all are, Lily," he said.

Rose then came running down the stairs.

"So, it's true?" You've found where your parents are?" she asked.

None of them had been one hundred percent positive that Harry and Ginny were really in the Shrieking Shack.

"Yes, and before you even ask, the answer is no. There's just not enough room under the cloak for four of us," Albus said.

Rose looked down, some what disappointed, but she had been expecting that.

"Oh, well in that case… we should be getting to class. You know how Professor Flitwick can get," Rose said.

xxx

Professor McGonagall had confirmed to them later on that day that Harry and Ginny were indeed in the Shrieking Shack. It was now late at night, and Lily, Albus, and James were in a corner of the Common Room, getting ready to leave.

"Are you ready?" James asked.

"That's a dumb question," Lily told him with a laugh.

Albus stock his hand in his robes and gasped when he felt something he hadn't known was there before.

"What's this?" he asked out loud.

He took out a little glass bottle from the inside of his robes and just stared at it. Even though he'd have to wait until his sixth year to learn how to make this potion, he knew what it was. Their Potions instructor, Professor Slughorn, had told the class how the great Harry Potter had had won it his sixth year.

"It can't be," Albus muttered under his breath.

"Felix Felicis," James said, absolutely amazed by this.

Lily looked at he brothers confused. She didn't know what was so special about this little bottle of gold liquid.

"What does it do?" Lily asked, taking the small bottle from Albus.

"It's a lucky potion," James said.

He looked over at Albus, who was eyeing his robes, trying to figure out how it could have gotten there.

"But how…" Albus began before being stopped by James's gasp.

"Lily, wait," James told her.

However, it was too late. A drop of the golden liquid landed on Lily's tongue

"What?" Lily asked.

"One drop will do the trick," James told her.

"Fine," Lily said tartly.

James extended his hand and Lily placed the little glass bottle in it. They watched as James took a drop. He swallowed and extended his hand to Albus.

"Albus…" James began, offering him the glass bottle.

He looked at the bottle uncertainly.

"Oh, I don't know," Albus said.

James laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We know who it was from anyway, so just do it so we can get going," he said.

Albus knew James was right. Somehow, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had somehow got the little glass bottle into Albus's robes without anyone even noticing.

"All right," Albus sighed.

He took the bottle out of his brother's hand and took a deep breath. Lily and James just stared at him as Albus took a drop.

"Well, how do you feel?" Lily asked.

Albus looked uo at his brother and sister and smiled.

"Excellent. Really excellent," he said.

James smiled and took the Invisibility Cloak from the ground.

"Let's go," he said.

He put the cloxke around them and headed out the Common Room. Filtch was nowhere to be seen or heard while Lily, James, and Albus made their way out of the castle.

"I hope Hagrid still isn't up," James said under his breath.

Albus then spotted the Whopping Willow.

"Look, there it is," he said, pointing at the moving tree.

"How do they expect us to get there?" Lily asked.

James took off the cloak and smiled.

"Watch and learn, little sister," he said.

Albus and Lily looked at each other as James took out his wand.

"Immobulus," James commanded the wand.

The Whopping Willow then stopped moving, allowing them to enter it.

"Someone's been listening to Aunt Hermione too much," Albus said under his breath.

"Let's just go," James told them as he rolled his eyes.

Lily gasped and clung to Albus's robes when they entered the tree.

"I don't like this place," she said.

She continued to hold on to him as they ascended the stairs. They were now in the Shrieking Shack

"It wasn't meant to be liked," James said.

"There's an opened door," Albus noticed as they approached the top of the stairs.

They all gasped as their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor stood in the middle of the room, waiting for them.

"Professor?" Lily asked.

They didn't understand. Their parents were nowhere that they could see. The professor laughed as his hands reached for his hood.

"I'm not only your professor, but your…" he began, pulling his hood to the back of him, finally realizing his identity.

"Dad," the three of them gasped.

A woman then appeared from the shadows. She was very bright red flaming hair.

"Mum," the three Potter children breathed.

It was very hard for any of them to stay up straight.

AN:

One last chapter left.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 11 Godric's Hollow

They couldn't believe. There Harry and Ginny were… their parents… standing right in front of them with the biggest smiles they could have.

"So, you've been here all this time?" Lily asked, looking at her parents in shock.

Albus then eyes his father. Everyone was right. He really was the spiting image of them. They had the same black hair, the same bright green eyes, and they even both wore glasses.

"And you've been our professor?" Albus asked.

Harry looked down, feeling both guilty and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry we had to keep our whereabouts from you three for this long," he apologized.

A noise then came from inside Ginny's mouth. They turned to look at their mother.

"Just look at you three," Ginny said covering her mouth, causing Lily, Albus, and James to become a little uncomfortable.

"Please don't cry, Mum," Lily begged her mother.

"Yeah, Uncle Ron said you had never been the crying type," James said.

Ginny couldn't help but give a little laugh.

"Yes, well, that was before I had children. Come here," she said, extending her arms out.

Ginny took all three of her kids in her arms.

"Albus, we're terribly sorry about…" Harry began as Ginny released her three children and Albus put up one hand.

"I've all ready forgiven you," Albus smiled.

Harry smiled and embraced his son.

"So, how much longer do you have to hide up here for?" James asked after Harry was through hugging all of his kids.

"We'll come out tomorrow," Ginny said.

Then something came to Albus.

"Will you reveal yourself in class?" Albus asked his newly found father.

Harry looked down and thought for a moment.

"How would you three feel?" he finally asked.

Lily of course would have loved for everyone to know who her was, but knew what that would mean, just like Albus and James.

"I'm sure you don't want questions from our classmates," Albus said.

"I'll think about it," Harry said with a laugh.

They all wanted to speak, but couldn't say a one. It was Ginny who spoke a few moments later.

"I wish you three could stay here with us," Ginny said.

"Yeah, us too," James sighed.

But he, as well as the rest, knew that that wasn't possible.

"We better get back," Albus said, his eyes falling to the ground as he turned.

He turned back, remembering something.

"And by the way…" Albus began, his father looking back at him, "thanks for the Felix Fleicis, Dad."

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Thought it might help," he said.

Then a thought crossed Lily's head.

"How did you get it?" Lily asked.

Harry looked down, crossed his arms, and laughed.

"Let's just say I can be very persuasive when it comes to Professor Slughorn," he said.

Harry had convinced old Slughorn that giving him some Felix Felicis would help the Potters.

xxx

The next, Albus, Lucy, and Rose walked into their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to find that Harry hadn't revealed himself to the class, which in Albus's opinion was all right. Albus walked up to his father after class.

"I see you decided to keep covered up," he said.

"I thought it was for the best," Harry nodded.

Lucy and Rose were entrance of the classroom, smiling.

"I understand. Will you and Mum be waiting for us at the station?" Albus asked.

"Of course," Harry smiled.

Albus smiled too and embraced his father.

"Great," he said, smile still on his face.

"See you, Albus," Harry waved to his son.

Albus then turned back.

"I have one more question," he said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

He felt weird for asking, but it was going to be asked some time.

"Where actually are we going to live?" Albus asked.

He had figured that they'd live in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but there was also the possibility of them living in Godric's Hollow, the place his father was born.

"Oh, in Godric's Hollow," Harry told him.

He known it had been a possibility,but it still shocked him a little. Albus nodded and turned to join his cousins. Lucy and Rose waved to their uncle, and he waved back.

xxx

The morning going home, everyone's eyes seemed to be on, Albus, James, and Lily.

"What's going on?" Albus asked.

Rose ran up to them in the Great Hall, a copy of the Daily Prophet tucked under her arm.

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet today?" she asked.

"No," James admitted.

They had known that their parents would reveal themselves sometime before they left Hogwarts, so James, Albus, and Lily had decided that they would be the last to leave the Common Room on the last day, today, because they didn't want a lot of attention from fellow students.

"Here, look," Rose said, tossed the paper to James.

The front page read 'Out of Hiding'.

"I guess they did it then," Albus said.

"I think it was a good idea Dad didn't reveal himself to the class after all," Lily realized.

They turned to the staff table and stopped Harry, still cloaked, and nodded to each other.

xxx

James, Lily, and Albus started looking for their parents as soon as they got off of the train.

"There they are," Lily pointed.

Harry and Ginny were standing next to Hermione and Ron, waiting for them.

"I'm surprised there isn't anyone from the Ministry here," James whispered.

Hugo and Rose were behind them. The rest of the Weasleys went off to join their parents.

"I'd hope they're letting them have their privacy," Rose said.

It was nice that no reporters were there to interview them. They were sure Minister Shacklebolt had something to do with it.

"Hi, kids," Ginny smiled.

They all then said their hellos. Harry took a deep breath as everyone finished greeting each other.

"I guess we should be off then," Harry said.

Lily looked over at her father and lowered her eyebrows.

"Off?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

Lily, Albus, and James didn't fully understand. Weren't their belongings still at Rona nd Hermione's?

"But what about our things at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house?" James asked.

"All packed and waiting for you at Godric's Hollow," Ginny smiled.

They all said goodbye to each other then. Harry walked up to Rom and Hermione leaving.

"Thank you both for looking out for them all this time," he said.

They smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. It's been great," Albus said.

He really wanted his aunt and uncle to know how thankful he was having him for two years.

"It's been wonderful having you," Hermione smiled.

"Come on, now," Ginny called.

Albus turned and waved.

"Bye," he yelled as he ran.

"Bye," Ron and Hermione waved.

xxx

The three gaped at the house as Harry drove up to it. It was nothing they had been expecting. It was surprisingly ordinary. And something crossed James's mind.

"How did it manage to stay up all this time? Surely Death Eaters would've destroyed it looking for you," James said.

Harry looked over at his wife and smiled, and then back at his kids.

"It's amazing what the Reparo Charm can do," he said.

"Oh, right," James nodded, feeling slightly stupid.

Albus started up the stairs, following James.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked.

Albus looked down at his father at the foot of the steps.

"Going into mine and James's room," he said as Lily passed him going to her room.

Albus leveled his eyebrows as father began to laugh.

"That's James's room. Your room is next to his," Harry said.

He laughed at the gleam in his son's eyes.

"I have my own room?" Albus asked.

"Of course,' Harry smiled

Albus entered his room in amazement. He had never had his own room before, and it was great. For the first time that he could remember, Albus didn't have to share his room with anyone. He looked down at his owl in its cage and smiled.

"Gwen, welcome home," Albus said.

THE END

AN:

Well, that's a wrap.


End file.
